Six Months Still Breathing
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are still alive! Sasori x Deidara fluff


It was a warm day in the land of shinobi.

In a clearing of an abandoned forest sat medium-height red-headed male. He looked to be in his late teens, but his age was much older than his appearance told. He sat atop a hollowed log, watching as the butterflies danced acrobatics in the air.

The man, otherwise known as Sasori, impatiently tapped his foot and crossed his arms across his chest in the way a parent does when they are angered with their child.

He was dressed in a cream gray sand-style cloak. It was worn from its years of use from one of his older puppets and its rips were signs of battle damage. Underneath the cloak his wooden chest was bare and naked. He wore a similar cream colored ninja sandals and plain black pants.

Sasori's head snapped upward like a cat whom suddenly sensed another's presence.

Into the clearing stepped a familiar blondie.

Deidara wore a blood stained fishnet crop top. His body was bruised and beaten, but the worst were his arms with to identical cuts on both sides that trails of dried blood lead down.

The blue eyes looked tired and worn from the obvious battle taken place before. He had traveled a great distance after fighting a near death battle and the long journey had taken what energy he had left. Deidara eagerly took his chance to rest beside his partner on the hollowed log.

"Your late." Sasori commented in a monotone voice.

The fact Deidara had left him waiting was not as irritating as he lead onto. He was used to his partner making him wait, but punishing him verbally was seemed necessary to his mind. The state of his partner's wounds bothered the puppet master more then having to sit on a log a few extra minutes, whether or not or not he would admit it.

"Not even a minute as passed since we've been reunited and your already scolding me for making you wait, un." Deidara replied in a laugh.

How long had it been since Sasori had "died"?

Six months.

Six months ago they came up with this crazy plan to escape Akatsuki. Six months ago Sasori had faked his death. Six months of lonely nights and awaking in a panic, only to remember his Danna was not there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~six months ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori lay on the ground, cleverly disguised as a fallen puppet.

His true heart container had moved to that fallen puppet, instead of the look alike puppet he'd prepared behind his enemies in the chaos of the battle.

His look-alike puppet with an identical heart container prepared to attack Granny Chiyo, moving on purposely slow as so they would stop it in time. His parent puppets stabbed through its heart.

He'd controlled it from a distance, fooling his enemies into thinking that he was dieing.

They'd questioned his look-alike puppet.

He answered their questions, moving his look-alike puppets lips the way he had learned to do with Hiruko and using his own voice. He was close enough to the look-alike puppet they never noticed the voice belonged to fallen puppet behind.

He soon stopped all movement and sound of the look-alike puppet.

It fell to the ground with a lifeless thud.

Granny Chiyo commented, saying he had time to escape the weapons.

'Clever women,' Sasori thought.

But they believed he had sacrificed himself for them.

'Fools... as if I would die so easily,' Sasori thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori cleaned and wrapped Deidara's wounds.

It was his first time seeing the replacement arms the blond had gotten after the fights with Gaara and Kakashi.

He offered to create the blond wooden arms, but Deidara decided against it. He wanted to keep his palm hands and the established artist's control over his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara's clone sat in front of Sasuke.

With Sauke's sharigan retracted, he had no idea what sat before him was a clone.

The riped off it's shirt, un-sticked the chest mouth, and feed itself the explosive clay.

Deidara was already far enough away.

He trusted his clone to do its job.

It wore the ring, which would be destroyed in the blast and leading the Akatsuki to believe it had been him whom had self-destructed.

His only regret was Tobi.

Tobi a was pain and annoying, but the kid sure came in handy when it came to planting mines underground.

Deidara also felt regretful he hadn't been able to tell him it was a setup and give him enough warning to get away. But if Tobi squealed to the rest of Akatsuki, their whole six months of work would blow up in their face and the punishment for betrayal was death.

Unfortunately for Tobi, leaving witnesses was not aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori and Deidara lay next to each another in bed.

After a much needed bath, Deidara was finally able to hug his Danna once more.

"Your being to clingy." The red head said sarcastically.

"I've been without you for six whole months and you complain I'm to clingy, un!"

"I was joking."

"You should practice it some more, un. Your not very good at it."

"Your right."

"I know I am."

"...Will a goodnight kiss make it better."

"Un."

Sasori gave a small kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, un."


End file.
